New Generation , Same Gallagher Academy
by marvelnerd2981
Summary: There is a new generation of Gallagher girls at the academy, and a new group of room mates/ best friends are ready to take on all it has to offer. Takes place after the series, a few graduating classes after Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz. Please no hate, and please review! I don't own The Gallagher series, all recognizable material belongs to Ally Carter.
1. Chapter 1

They came the first day of summer break. I had just graduated the sixth grade. It was a hot day, the sky was smothered with sunshine. Two young women, looking like they were just out of high school sat on our brown couch, crossing their legs and drinking iced water.  
One of them was so beautiful she could have been a supermodel, tall and thin with shiny black hair and big blue eyes. The other one was gorgeous also, toned and athletic, with cappuccino colored skin and glittering green eyes.  
"The curriculum is especially tailored to bright young girls like your daughter. If she chooses to go to school at the Gallagher Academy, she will have classes in math, languages, cultures, and the arts. We also have the top science program in the country," the green-eyed girl was saying to my parents in a steady British accent.  
I sat slumped in a leather covered arm chair, even though my mother always criticized my posture. I studied the supermodel-ish woman. Though poised and elegant, her clothes had a rebellious touch to it. She wasn't the type of girl who followed the rules, my instincts told me.  
" Now, Ms. Baxter, how did you know about my daughter?" My mother was asking a question that we all already knew the answer to. My grades are, what some would say, genius level. I had taken a high school final exam at the end of the school year and passed, scoring one of the highest scores in history. Of HIGH SCHOOL. I'm only going to be in the seventh grade. The supermodel girl, who insisted we call her Macey, was rambling about how they keep records of grades like mine and when the time is right, recruit the student to the Gallagher Academy.  
"We have been looking for a more challenging school for Ari. The Gallagher Academy sounds perfect. You can leave the forms with me and my husband." my mother said. Macey and green-eyes shared a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I looked out over the Long Island Sound. From the bridge I had a birds eye view of New York City.  
It was two months after my parents agreed to send me to the Gallagher Academy. My first semester at boarding school started in a week, and I was sitting in a limo, rumbling down a traffic riddled highway. I was sandwiched in between Macey and Green-eyes, whose name, I discovered, was Bex.  
"So, how long ago did you have your nose pierced?" I asked Macey. Bex and Macey shared a shocked look. Maybe it was because there was no nose stud in sight.  
"How did you-" Macey started.  
"I can see the scar." I replied, blushing.  
" I can't even see that!" Bex cried. "Oh, Mace, I like this one!" She smiled at me. "Sounds like you have a good eye. You'll find thats important at this school." Macey nudged her. "What? She's going to find out eventually!" Find out what? I thought. Fingering my blue capris, I turned back to the window. The hum of the tires against smooth highway was like a lullaby, softly calming me enough to slip into a light slumber. As the world turned dark and my eyelids closed, I thought I heard Bex's British accent say something about a mission...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Shaking myself awake, I sat up. The city was melting into farm land, country skies sprinkled rain drops on the roof of the limo, making contact with the metal and glass with soft taps. The world looked different from when I fell asleep. Grass instead of sidewalks, houses instead of apartments, small mom-and-pop stores instead of giant sprawling business skyscrapers. It was hard to believe everything was so different.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"Roseville, Virginia. Your new home." Macey said with a fond tone. We rumbled down the gravel, through a quaint town that looked like it had been sucked out of a Nicholas Sparks novel. A gazebo was laced with small white and pink flowers in the center of a cobweb of buildings. Through the rain, which had morphed from soft taps to a torrential freaking downpour, I could see the blurry outline of a movie theatre. Next to it stood a small pharmacy, the fluorescent lights inside shining like beacon through the haze.  
Before I knew it, we were leaving behind what I presumed was Roseville. We were twisting down down a thin backroad. Everything went quiet, and then I saw it. Rising out of the fog and darkness stood the Gallagher mansion. Its long driveway snaked through luscious manicured lawns and past a dark, rain speckled pond. Though mysterious, the mansion itself had a warm, inviting glow practically oozing from every window. The towering walls seemed to shield everything inside them from harm, and as the limo pulled to a stop, they seemed even larger. As the driver rushed to open the back door of the limo, Macey swung out her long legs and ducked out the opening. Bex motioned for me to go next, so I did. Stretching my legs as I stood, a fat drop of water plopped onto my shoulder. I could feel more trampling my deep red hair, and Macey pulled out an umbrella and clicked it open. Holding it over me as Bex stepped out of the limo, we began fast walking into the school. Passing through the large double doors, rich smells stampeded my nostrils, and warmth flooded through my sweatshirt, prompting me to take it off. Holding it against my chest, Macey led me down the hallway, toward a set of large stairs.  
"Wait, where's Bex?" I asked, noticing her sudden absence.  
"She's informing the headmistress that we've arrived." Macey said in an even tone, not breaking her stride. Shrugging, I followed her up the carpeted staircase. We came to a row of suites lined up in a hall.  
A long red carpet etched with gold patterns was draped along the floor, and overhead lights cast glares on the wood paneled walls. A musty smell accompanied Macey's flowery scent, and I could tell that this corridor was as old as the castle itself.  
Still having to jog to keep up with Macey's long legs, she stopped abruptly in front of a door.  
"Welcome to your new room!" she said, throwing open the dark brown door. Stepping in, I saw a pair of double beds, one was already made up with a fluffy pink comforter and matching pillow. A neon green laptop sat open on the mattress, with some kind of shopping website open on the screen. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and a girl with dark green eyes stepped out. A white towel was wrapped around her head, concealing her hair from view. She was wearing a Cape Canaveral t-shirt and long grey sweatpants.  
Oh, hi! Are you my new roomate?" she asked in a soft voice, touched with a New York accent. "I'm Zara!"  
"I'll let you two get to know each other. Good night." Macey strode out of the room, clicking the door shut. Zara removed the towel, letting a cascade of damp blond hair fall.  
" So, hi!" I said. Walking to the side of the other bed, I dropped my suit case on the soft white carpet. Sitting on the blank, uncovered mattress, I gazed at Zara. Her golden tan and light hair were very different than what I was used to. My own red velvet cupcake colored hair and light skin were different to her I guessed. I had dyed my hair before I had left home, leaving behind Connecticut and my light brown hair.  
"I'll let you settle, I have to go blowdry!" she said she said with giggle, walking back into the bathroom. A knock on the door sounded through the room. Walking toward the door, I closed my hand around the shiny doorknob. Twisting it open, I saw my luggage at the door. Hefting the 3 suitcases up, I plopped them next to my other one, then rushed to close the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
2 1/2 hours later, with Zara's help, I had hung all my clothes in the wardrobe, spread my sheets and comforter on the bed, and put all my soap and hair products into the bathroom. It felt odd un-packing my entire life into a new room so different from the house in Brooklyn, Connecticut I had lived in my whole life. Zara and I had just started talking about ourselves when a knock startled us. A tall girl Macey and Bex's age stepped in, followed by a girl our age. She had bright turquoise eyes and black hair down to her elbows. As the older girl left, our new roommate stood in silence.  
"Um, hi." she said in a nervous voice. "I'm Crystal. I guess I live here now." As Zara and I greeted her, I couldn't help be blown away by how normal my two roommates were. I had totally lucked out. Unfortunately, I didn't think about the fourth bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four  
2 1/2 hours later, with Zara's help, I had hung all my clothes in the wardrobe, spread my sheets and comforter on the bed, and put all my soap and hair products into the bathroom. It felt odd un-packing my entire life into a new room so different from the house in Brooklyn, Connecticut I had lived in my whole life. Zara and I had just started talking about ourselves when a knock startled us. A tall girl Macey and Bex's age stepped in, followed by a girl our age. She had bright turquoise eyes and black hair down to her elbows. As the older girl left, our new roommate stood in silence.  
"Um, hi." she said in a nervous voice. "I'm Crystal. I guess I live here now." As Zara and I greeted her, I couldn't help be blown away by how normal my two roommates were. I had totally lucked out. Unfortunately, I didn't think about the fourth bed.  
Chapter Five  
The next day, Zara and Crystal still sleeping, I gazed around my new room. The shades were drawn, but dawn was seeping in through the cracks, giving the room a grey glow. It was about 6:30 in the morning, and I was the first one up. Crystal looked so peaceful I decided not to wake her, and Zara looked so tired last night after helping 2 girls unpack their whole wardrobe I took mercy on her too. Besides, I wanted to explore the mansion before I ate breakfast. Alone.

* * *

The dorm room door creaked as I stepped out into the hall. The air was colder than in my room, and I shivered and pulled my sweatshirt sleeves over my hands.  
Walking down the hallway, I retraced my steps from when I arrived last night. I soon found myself at the foot of another staircase, wide and flourishing, like in an old movie. Running my hand along the smooth sanded banister, I put my moccasin covered feet in front of each other until I reached a landing.  
Paintings stared out from the walls and a single door stood among all the artwork. Something about it seemed inviting, so I carefully knocked, and heard a woman say "Come in".  
I twisted the knob and pushed the door to reveal an office, with a woman behind a grand mahogany desk.  
She looked up and smiled. She was beautiful, with long dark hair and flawless skin. Her demeanor was friendly, but there was something that seemed so... closed.  
"I'm so sorry to bother you, but I was just having a look around the mansion. See, I'm going to be starting school and, um..." I trailed off. OF COURSE SHE KNEW I WAS STARTING SCHOOL HERE. Cursing in my head for being such an idiot, she only smiled and extended a hand.  
"I'm Rachel Morgan, the headmistress." she said, still smiling, and though she seemed secretive, it was the most genuine smile I've ever seen. Shaking her hand, she motioned for me to have a seat. She asked me about my home, my life, and asked if I was hungry. I looked at the clock and realized we had been talking for over 30 minutes. She stood up and walked towards the door, and I followed her. She led me through the mansion until we came to a pair of double doors, bulging with awesome aromas. Throwing them open, I saw my roommates, and breakfast, waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
As I sat down, I noticed Crystal and Zara sitting up pin straight, talking only to greet me and ask why I was with the headmistress. Suddenly, I noticed a girl sitting next to Zara, chatting away and not seeming to notice that Zara had no interest in talking. The girl, I noticed, was very pretty. She had dark brown hair, long and curled to perfection, and practically glittering grey eyes. As I leaned closer to grab a blueberry muffin from the basket near her elbows, I noticed that here eyes were actually pale pink. I didn't even know that was humanly possible. Suddenly, everything clicked. This girl was my new room mate. As if reading my mind, Crystal spoke up.  
"Um, Ari, this is Trixie, she's our new roomie." I smiled and said a quick hello.  
"Hey, Ari, can you come with me to the omelet bar?" Zara raised her eyebrows slightly.  
"Sure. Hang on I have to grab a plate."  
We walked to the long table and began building our breakfasts.  
"So why are you and Crystal acting like she has swine flu?"  
"Well, she talks a lot. And she unpacked a bunch of her things after you left.  
"So?"  
"Everything, and I mean EVERYTHING is black."  
"She doesn't seem that dark." I stole a glance back at Trixie, noticing now her dark eye makeup. She was busy pouring herself orange juice from the pitcher next to her. At least she had stopped chattering.  
"Her personality is nice enough, but..."  
"Just give her a chance. Please?"  
Zara hesitated for a moment, sighed and then nodded. I smiled. It looks like I was gonna be the peacemaker of our room.  
Back at the table, I looked over Trixie once more. Before I had only noticed her eyes and hair, but now I noticed her other dark features. Her hair was long enough so the ends were covered by the tabletop, but when she reached up to grab more juice, I noticed the ends were dyed bright purple. Her eyes were lined with black makeup, but other than that, she looked completely normal. She was pretty though, dark, but pretty. I heard a laugh erupt in front of me, and saw Crystal and Trixie laughing together. They seemed to be getting along. When I saw what had happened I giggled also; Crystal had managed to flip her chocolate chip pancakes onto her lap.  
"At least there wasn't any syrup on them." Trixie laughed as she helped Crystal clean it. Maybe being the peacemaker wouldn't be that difficult.

A tapping sound rang through the dining room, and every pair of eyes turned to the front of all the vast tables. Headmistress Morgan stood with a warm smile, her natural air of elegance and class resonating outward like sound waves.

"Welcome. All of you young ladies have been chosen to attend this academy because of your academic prowess, and let me assure you that it will be crucial in our school. Except it will help with more than your passing a grade curve. It will effect your entire life. What I am about to tell you will come as a shock." I watched, puzzled, as every brow in the room was furrowed, and confused glances were cast around. Some of the girls looked tense, others lightheartedly curious. My room mates all froze, Crystal slowly setting down the syrup caddy and sucking some of the sticky remnants off of her finger.

"This is not an ordinary school. Yes, you will learn math, science, geography. But you will also have to master hand to hand combat, surveillance skills, and other things that what you will train to be must use. " Excited babble broke out. "We are training you to be government operatives. Spies." My eyes widened, and my heart started beating.

"If any of you girls want out of this program, let me first assure you that while you are at this school, you are safe. You will not be kept here against your will, nor will you be put under in humane conditions. But if you still wish to leave, we will escort you back to your homes and no one shall ever know. However, we would not have selected you girls to attend this program if we did not think you ready for it. This is what you girls are meant for. You are exceptional, special. So we ask now, make your choice. Leave? Or stay?" Silence echoed loudly as if it were a cannon shot, resonating in my ear drums as I looked around hesitantly. Zara's eyes met mine, her face scared, concerned. Her lips parted slightly, and her eyes flicked from mine to Crystal's. Trixie stayed completely still, staring at her long forgotten breakfast with a glassy look. Her pinkish purple eyes suddenly flicked to mine, and she nodded with a frightened expression.

"I take it from the silence that no one here wants to leave. You have no idea how happy that makes me. Now, let me introduce you to the teachers and staff here. Let is first start with Madame Dabney..." A regal looking woman at the staff table gave a smile and a wave, but I was lost in thought and barely registered anything.

I couldn't be a spy! I had a hard enough time playing hooky! Oh my gosh, I thought to myself. I buried my forehead in my hands and I could feel my breathing become abnormal. My cheeks were hot and my stomach felt nauseous. I felt a reassuring hand on my arm. Trixie was looking at me with a concerned expression, a question in her oddly colored irises. I nodded and forced a weak smile. I zoned back into Headmistress Morgan's speech.

"...assisting Dr. Fibbs will be the lovely Ms. Sutton, a recent graduate of the academy. While I know most of you are still in shock," Her face looked casually to me, and I swallowed hard. "It is time to go to your dormitories and await your class schedules. You are dismissed." She smiled and stepped down from the microphone.


End file.
